Read, Write, Live
by Daughters of Admirals
Summary: You are cordially invited to Aish Sheva's Preparatory for the Aspiring Author, the 'snooty rich girl' school for the talented and gifted. Admit it, you've already fallen in love with the school.
1. Chapter 1

_Tadaaaa. :D_

* * *

**Read, Write, Live  
Prologue: Welcome to Sheva Prep**

* * *

_It's just a school. It's just a school._ The words repeated themselves in Joyce's mind as if trying to convince her that they were, indeed, true. She, however, knew they weren't. It might be a school, but it was _Aish Sheva's Preparatory for the Aspiring Author_. It wasn't some silly school with crap teachers and slacker students—no. This school had the best writing professors around, and the students were under special admission.

_So,_ Joyce thought, _why the heck am I here?_ Her writing was only sub-par and most of it was FanFiction anyways. She had never written a story with her own characters, their own thoughts. No, everything she wrote was based off of someone else writing. So, again: Why _was_ she here?

She swallowed nervously, smoothed her skirt—part of her school uniform that consisted of a blue plaid skirt, a white polo shirt, a blue vest, stockings, and flats-and continued staring at the door that would lead her into orientation. It wasn't a very remarkable door. It was an icky gray color that had dents around the hinges.

She swallowed again and contemplated turning back and running after her father's car. That was before a group of girls came in behind her, clad in jeans and t-shirts, laughing loudly. Joyce quickly stumbled back, trying to get out of the doorway.

"Take a picture. I'm sure it'll last longer, newbie." One of them said. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a t-shirt bearing the symbol of some band Joyce had never heard of. The girl rolled her eyes and entered the gym before Joyce could come up with a witty reply.

"Don't worry. That's Des Holloway. She's a bitch to everyone," yet another voice said, coming from behind her. This girl had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue t-shirt with 'GRAMMAR NAZI' stamped across it in black, bolded letters. "I'm Andrea. Andrea Alvarez, but you _have_ to call me Andy. Nice to meet you."

"J-Joyce." she stuttered, taking the hand Andy offered her. _Wasn't anyone wearing their uniforms?_

"Cool." Andy looked at her, taking in the school uniform, brown hair, green eyes, and the nervous expression. "Er...You didn't have to wear your uniform. It is just orientation. I'm guessing you didn't read the school handbook."

"I-I skimmed it." Joyce admitted, blushing.

_What?_ Joyce could feel her face beginning to heat up and her heart seemed to skip a beat and then continue beating at hyper speed. She was going to look like an idiot with her stupid school uniform in the midst of all of the jeans and t-shirts.

"Let's go, huh?" Andy said, slipping her arm through Joyce's and leading her into the school.

**

* * *

**

In the end, Joyce wondered why she was so panicked about the school. It was a normal orientation—The professors stood up, introduced themselves, and told the students their expectations. Then some of the students (including, Joyce realized, Des Holloway) stood up and talked about how much fun the new kids were going to have there. It was quite standard—and boring. Joyce spent half the time rolling her eyes at her earlier reaction, the dramatics. After she got over the fact that she looked really out of place in her uniform, she began laughing along with Andy as she made jokes about the professors, seniors and various things that they said.

The school was, if you couldn't guess, a writing school. You still had the basic classes such as math, science, social studies, things like that, but you also had writing classes—plot, characterization, spelling, grammar, description, the lot of it.

The school, though it was a big deal, was a little...unimpressive. It looked like a normal school, smelled like a normal school, and, despite a few legendary professors and special classes, felt like a normal high school. Joyce could see the cliques already forming. The flamers, fangirls, loners, and geekier-geeks all swarmed into little groups, even though it was just orientation. Joyce was contemplating this, staring around the gymnasium as people began to move off of their seats, some looking for friends, others exiting the room alone. She blinked a few times, trying to get out of the daze she had gone into and looked at Andy.

"Come on. We're leaving." Andy said, standing up from her own seat and heading towards the door, expecting Joyce to follow, which she did.

"What do we do now?"

"Book lists. And we find out who are roommates are." With excitement laced in her voice, Andy grabbed Joyce by the hand and started off at a jog through the halls.

**

* * *

**

_This girl sure is energetic_, Joyce thought as she stumbled across the halls, being towed, rather harshly, by Andy. They passed crowds of people, each seemingly moving out of the two's way obediently. Weirdly enough, they were all going the the other way, with the exception of the random few running for the bathroom.

Passing another group of students, she noticed _everyone_, and that means everyone now, was moving in the opposite direction of them, towards the great big hall they just came out of. _Surely,_ Joyce thought, _they can't all be going the wrong way._

"H-Hey? Andy? A-Are you sure we're going the right way?" Joyce managed to stutter. For a moment, Andy paused to think, giving Joyce time to catch her breath. She smoothed her ruffled skirt once again and looked over at her guide, who was, unexpectedly, chewing on the bottom of her lip contemplatively.

"Nope!" And announced suddenly, dragging her unfortunate classmate through the halls once more. Joyce stumbled around, not knowing where she was walking or where her feet were stepping. Rather faintly, she heard, "This is a shortcut!", through the pounding of her heart. _Never mind,_ Joyce thought to herself. _This girl is insane._

_Why on Earth do I always find myself hanging out with people weirder than me? _Joyce mumbled to herself, not daring to say it out loud in fear of what her guide would say or do. Her foot slammed against a wall as the two made a sharp turn to the right. The loud "Ouch!" Joyce yelped was clearly ignored (or, perhaps she really didn't hear it) by Andy, the only sign of recognition was a low, yet lively, chuckle and a slight smirk.

Joyce heard the creaky sound of a door opening and saw a bright flash of light. Somehow, Joyce found herself outside for some reason. She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. _I didn't even know there was an outside... _She looked around, noticing a huge crowd of students piling up against a large blue building's door, probably trying to get inside all at once. Joyce also noticed another grrand building, red this time, with SHEVA PREP LIBRARY written with gold letters- big, bold, and noticable.

Joyce took one last look of the beautiful putside view of the school until she was pulled, yet again, to the inside of another building. _I hope Andy gives me a tour of those buildings later, _Joyce thought, making a mental note for later. _That would be the best._

Noticing a severe lack of students, Joyce began to worry whether or not they were going to find their book lists after all. Her feet struggled to keep up with Andy's, and she soon found her feet give in and resorted to just stumble around like a hopeless doll. Cruising the hall, Joyce occasionally had the chance to scramble up to her feet when Andy paused momentarily, only to be pulled again.

Pretty soon, she crashed into Andy, who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's going on Andy?" Joyce wondered out loud, smoothing her ruffled skirt. _I hope we're not lost. Surely, in a school this big, student get lost all the time._

"Shh. Nothing."

Peeved by the newly found cautions demeanor, Joyce took in her scenery carefully. It was a normal hall- well, as normal as an ordinary, unkempt, filthy high school can get- with a stunning lack of students. _Funny, a school this big and there is not _one_ student around, _Joyce mused. _I wonder where they all went..._

Compared to everything else she had seen, this one hallway was, to put it bluntly, rather mediocre. Actually, not even. It was as if this place was an outcast. Nothing here seemed to be new, and it looked as if janitors refused to clean this part of the school. The paint was peeling off in some spots of the wall- others spot completely bare. The lockers needed refurbishing... No, they needed to be replaced. There were stains everywhere, and the one water fountain refused to stop dispensing water. _Their water bill must be high, _she thought randomly.

_What had happened _here_? _Joyce couldn't help but ask herself. _This place is rubbish._

"Erm, Andy? Where exactly is this shortcut heading?" Joyce spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uhmmm... Starbucks. Definitely Starbucks." Andy replied, nodding to herself. _Starbucks? What happened to to the book lists?_

Suddenly, thoughts raced into Joyce's head, causing her to worry. She was certain she'd seen this in a movie before. _Am I gonna be raped or something? _This part of the school was familiar to her. Her old school, Arcadia High School had a hall exactly like this. The school's 'rejects' hung out there, doing who knows what. Joyce shuddered at the memories.

"H-Hey there, K-Kay. F-Fancy meeting y-you here," She heard Andy say in the background. _Funny, I never heard her stutter before._

"I _do _go to school here. Or did you forget?" Joyce spun around, unaware that they had company. She located the source of the voice hidden in the shadows. Squinting, she saw a figure coming out of the shadows. Kind of like those cliché evil villains in those stupid movies. Joyce saw the girl, assuming she was the Kay that Andy had talked about, and noticed, out of all her features, the smirk she held.

"W-Well. G-Gonna get Joyce here t-to get our book lists. S-see ya!"

"Hold up. Joyce? I suppose that's you, right, newbie?" Joyce found herself nodding slowly, and getting used to being called 'newbie'. "Whatever. Just... Watch out." Kay said, taking a glance at Andy then back to Joyce, then stepping into a random classroom before Joyce could even fathom her words.

"Andy? What was _that_ about?" Joyce asked, suspiciously. _What did she mean_ 'watch out'_?_

Joyce noticed that Andy seemed to snap out of a daze because, before Joyce could restate her question, she found herself being pulled again, along with a hasty "Forget about it. It was nothing."

**

* * *

**

Soon, the two had reached the central building. Shocked and in awe; Joyce looked over at Andy, who was talking to another girl. She didn't expect this many students. _I thought invitations here were rare..._

Joyce looked around, trying to find a familiar face- any face- that just might remind her that she's not dreaming. Turning her head she saw that girl- Des- talking with Kay, laughing and pointing to several students. _Hmmm, I didn't know that they even knew how to laugh, _Joyce noted, smiling. To her right, she saw two people, professors, she assumed (they seemed awfully business-like, carrying briefcases in one hand and Starbucks in the other), talking animatedly about who knows what. _They seem to be a little young... _

"Welcome to Sheva Prep," Andy said to Joyce, smiling. "Here's your book list. Let's go check if we're roomies, eh?" Nodding numbly, Joyce let Andy maneuver her through the crowd of students. She was still too shocked to comprehend anything.

_Wow. This is bigger than I expected._

"Hey! Hey, Joyce? Look! I got this girl named Juliet Brennan. I wonder whether or not they'll survive rooming with me. Go look at whoever your roomie is, then I'll tour you through the _entire_ school!"

Joyce nodded and moved over to the lists of roommates. She traced her finger down it, looking for her name.

"_Joyce Balatico... Joyce Balatico..." _she muttered.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly when she found her name. She was with... _Cezanne Lee. _She didn't know who that was, but moved away from the list. As she walked down the hall she then realized why this school was so prestigious. Not from the legendary teachers, though that _was _a bonus, but from the students preparing to be legendary themselves.

_I hope I survive._

* * *

_**Author's Note - Joyce:** Basically, half of this is Des's and half of this is Andy's, so I practically didn't do anything for this chapter. -.- I'm ashamed. Anyways, basically this is just an intro to the real plot, very prologue-esque, but we just made it Chapter One for the heck of it. :P All of Sheva Prep isn't explained in Chapter One, so a few more things, quite similar to Harry Potter, will be introduced to you guys in the next chapter. Either way, hope you liked it. _

_**Author's Note - Andy: **I feel like I did a horrible job. "^^ It could have been longer, but I have an odd issues with description. -.- You can thanks Joyce for this long and twisted idea. I have nothing more to say except: Review. Oh... and sorry for the looooooooooooooong wait._

_**(DES! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOUR AUTHORS NOTE!)**_

_**Author's Note - Des - **Hm. *looks up* They're waiting for my A/N... Anyway, I wrote half of this chapter. *is proud* So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading. As Andy said, please review. Thanks. XD_

* * *

_We asked for permission from everyone that was included in this story. The people mentioned were: **Desdemona/Des Holloway (Willful Destruction), Joyce Balatico (Cascading Rainbows), Andy Alvarez (Audreacity), Kay (Kay Celestine), Cezanne Lee (Cezariaz), Juliet Brennan (HallowedHallsofWriting) and Sheva, the person who the school was named after (Aish Sheva). **Other characters will (hopefully) be introduced in the next chapter, to be written by Joyce._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Des Holloway woke up to the sound of a hairdryer.

Blinking slowly, she rubbed her squinting eyes. Her eyes leisurely circled her cramped bedroom, when they landed on the calendar tacked onto her wall.

_It's the first day of school, _she realized. It seemed as if Orientation was yesterday . . . when she spotted two small girls sitting at the end of her bed.

"Guys!" she yelled, zeroing in on Ainslie and Genevieve, her two seven-year-old sisters, the latter holding a still-blowing and cordless red hair dryer. When met with a cold stare from her slightly younger twin sister, Genevieve hurriedly clicked the _off_ button. "What the hell was that for?"

"Mommy said you were going to be late to school," Genevieve piped up. She met her older sister's eyes, and promptly dropped the hairdryer onto the beige carpet with a dull _thunk_.

"But you wouldn't get out of bed," Ainslie contributed. "You really are a deep sleeper. So we had to use this hair-drying thing to get you to get off your stupid bed."

Before Des could interject, Genevieve widened her eyes to the size of saucers. "_Ooh, _you said a bad _word_!"

"Stupid isn't a bad word, _stupid_."

Genevieve seemed appalled by this new revelation. "If s-stupid isn't a bad word, then 'shut up' isn't a bad word either! So shut up, _stupid_!" Genevieve shoved her twin, and Ainslie fell. She got up and shoved her back. Genevieve wailed. Ainslie rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Baby."

"Guys!" Des shouted. "Go-go tell Mom that I'll be down in a sec, okay?" Des waved them off, and got out of bed.

"You . . . wore your uniform to bed?" Genevieve stared. "That's so _weird_."

Red invaded Des's cheeks. "It saves time. Now go!"

The twins mumbled incomprehensively, then scuttled off. Des sighed, and sat down at the foot of the bed. If this was supposed to be a good start to the day, then she didn't want to see the rest of it.

Des looked up at the school's logo. _Riverside Preparatory for Girls, _it declared in bold blue letters, with a stately owl next to the type. Of course, that was the school's codename. Outsiders just thought that this was a boarding school for the rich kids in town. How wrong they were.

She entered the school, suitcase rolling behind her, schedule in hand. According to the paper, she was in the Action Genre, Room 102, with a girl named Rose Hawthorne as a roommate. _What a Mary Sue name, _Des mused bitterly, remembering her amazing roommate, Christie, from last year, when she was a freshman, a newbie, in the Humor Genre. Christie had moved away, and now she was stuck with a newbie roommate; usually students were newly roomed with students their own age.

Des passed some familiar faces as she headed for the school's West Wing, where the Action Genre was located. Genres were like big groups of people who were learning a specific genre. For example, in the Action Genre, the people there would receive a extra class learning about that genre. There were four Genres in all for this particular school: Action, Fantasy, Humor, and Romance.

She passed Room 98, 100. She stopped in front of Room 102, and sighed wearily. Last year, she had been in the Humor Genre, and She fingered her silver chain bracelet with charms dangling from it, and a small room key on it, acquired at the Orientation. Her yellow nametag was stuck onto her chest, which was mandatory. The small yellow square with DESDEMONA HOLLOWAY printed on it with big black letters was too plain, Des had decided, and she'd stuck little silver stars around her name. And had put silver stars over the "-DEMONA" part of her first name so that only "DES HOLLOWAY" was readable.

She took off her bracelet, holding it by the key, and put it in the keyhole. Taking a deep breath, she turned it, heard a small click, and stepped inside.

Fortunately, the room was better than last year's - painted a light blue, it was fully equipped with a mini fridge, two study desks, a good-sized closet, and a multitude of writing utensils on each desk, and, best of all, two laptops on each desk. Looking through the window as she got closer, Des saw a great view of a mountain range, and the wispy figures of clouds.

Unfortunately, someone was already sitting on the higher bunk - which was supposed to be _her _bunk. Someone with brown hair, blonde highlights, and weird-colored eyes, a grey-blue-green that wasn't a color found in nature. Des sighed. She was more Mary-Sue like than Des had thought.

The girl looked up from her book. She nimbly jumped down from the bunk, ignoring the stepladder on the side, and stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm-"

"-Rose Hawthorne, yeah; I know from your nametag, and we were informed on Orientation."

Rose blinked unsteadily, confused for just a second. "Oh. Okay then."

Des awkwardly stood in silence. "But the top bunk's mine. Kay?"

"Sure." Rose shrugged indifferently. "I don't care."

Des cleared her throat, and an awkward silence settled in for a few moments.

"I," Rose began, "want a smoothie. See you, Des."

She walked out of the room.

Des stood in silence, and then took a deep breath.

She followed Rose into the lounge.

(BREAK)

As Des strolled into the lounge, she recognized some familiar faces.

She saw two Asian girls conversing with one another, walking in step with each other. "Hi, Cez. Hey Sage!" she greeted brightly.

"Hi Des!" Sage Chen chirped, practically bursting with enthusiasm, and Cezanne Lee followed suit.

"Juliet is over there, if you need her," Cez provided, jerking her thumb back.

Des widened her eyes. "Juliet's here? I thought she was sent to public school."

Sage excitedly shook her head. "Nope! She convinced her mom and dad to let her stay, but there's bound to be consequences; I heard that she had to give up half of her allowance and was allowed limited access on the computer at home, but who needs a computer at home when you have a laptop at school, you know? So I thought the punishment wasn't really all that bad."

"Thanks Sage, Cez," Des said, and headed toward her friend.

"Juliet!" Des exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Hi!"

The brunette grinned, showing off her white teeth. "Hey!"

"I heard you managed to get out of public school; how?"

Juliet bit her lip. "Well, computer time is limited, allowance is cut, and I have to call them every day." She slightly rolled her eyes, but the sarcasm indicated that it wasn't a big deal.

Des groaned. "That's a bummer." Juliet looked up and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _well, you know how parents are_. "What Genre are you in?"

"Fantasy," Juliet answered.

Des sighed. "I'm in Action." Juliet and Des had been in the same Genre last year, Humor, and they were two of the few newbies that had not gone into Fantasy in their first year, which was the common interest that began their friendship. Des hadn't known that Juliet was coming back, so they hadn't discussed which Genre they would be in together, like they'd promised in first year.

"Well, there's always lunch and classes." Juliet craned her head to the right of Des, and waved to someone behind her. Des pivoted, and saw Cez, Sage, a brunette named that Des vaguely remembered from Orientation, and a redheaded girl that Des didn't recognize— _Newbie_, she concluded—waving back from their positions on the beanbags.

Des awkwardly tagged along as Juliet sat down on a green beanbag chair. Des sunk into a blue one. Trying her best to be civil, she asked, "I'm sorry, I don't know you two. Who are you guys?"

"Rachel Abernathy," the redhead introduced. "I'm a first-year. I'm in Action."

"Lola Sveroski," the brunette added. "Second-year, in the Humor Genre."

Des nodded. "Cool." But before she could say anything else, a voice was heard from behind her.

"Hey, Cez, Juliet, Rach, Lola," a girl greeted. "Can I borrow Des for a sec?"

Des turned in her beanbag.

She had jet black hair with red and blonde highlights, was tall, and was holding a bottle of water. Her demeanor was very haughty, as if she was the best, and she knew it.

Anyone who was anyone could tell in an instant that this was Theia Palmer, teacher of characterization and Mary Sues at Sheva Prep.

"Sure," Juliet said indifferently.

"Hi, Theia," Sage greeted.

Des stood up awkwardly from her beanbag chair as the others nodded in consent. Theia jutted out her chin as a sign of greeting, and Des wryly smiled back. "Walk with me," Theia said, and Des obliged.

"So, what's up?" Des inquired casually. That was another perk of Sheva Prep. The teachers had all been where pretty much the whole school had started, Fanfiction dot net, and they were easy to talk to, mainly because they were so laid-back.

Theia took a swig of water before answering. "See, you know everyone goes to Orientation, right?" Des nodded. "This one girl didn't, who knows where the hell she's been to not hear that you have to go, but some of the teachers were all for giving her a chance, since her writing was really good. So this kid doesn't know where the classes are, and she needs a tour." Des nodded again, more uneasily this time, having a feeling of where this was going. "So-"

"I have to give her a tour, huh?" Des cut Theia off.

Theia nodded. "She's over there," she continued, jutting her thumb behind her. "So you'll do it? You can see why I can't do it, since I've been working the whole day and this is the teachers' coffee break, and you know the place inside out . . ."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope!" The teacher answered cheerfully.

Des sighed. Her first day back, and she was already working. "Sure, I guess. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Theia said back gratefully, with an air of finality that implied that the conversation was over. She patted Des's shoulder. "Good talk," she said, before walking off.

Des bit her lip, and went back to her friends to at least inform them of her burden.

"So, what did Theia Palmer bring upon you now?" Juliet joked. Rachel, Cez, Lola and Sage tittered. Des rocked back and forth on her feet uneasily.

"She made you do something, huh?" Cez guessed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well . . ." Des trailed off before muttering, "Yeah."

Sage sympathetically frowned. "It's alright, I guess. It'll only take awhile, right?"

"Yeah," Des responded darkly. "If touring a newbie around the whole premise of the school counts as 'awhile.'"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well, that sucks."

Lola laughed, and then turned it into a hacking cough.

Juliet jutted out her lower lip. "So, that means you won't be joining us for ice cream, I take it?"

Des widened her blue eyes. "You're going out for ice cream without me?"

"Sorry!" Juliet exclaimed. "We just thought you were in trouble or something, and Theia never gives out detention on the same day."

"Oh, well, excuse me for not knowing what's going on in Theia's mind!"

Hurt registered in the brunette's eyes. "I just wanted to have a good time on the first day on campus."

"Well, it's pretty inconsiderate of you to not go with me," Des shot back. She had a mental image of a live audience watching their fight like a television show, going "Ooh" at every comeback.

Juliet shakily took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but we really want to go. You can come—when you've calmed yourself down."

"Excuse me?" Des raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Calmed myself down?"

Juliet cocked her head. "I don't mean it _that_ way, just—I don't know. And stop being so mean to me, it's not nice."

"I was not being mean. I was letting off some steam," Des corrected. Juliet looked up at the ceiling.

"I know that, Des."

Des was beginning to feel angry. "Then why are you calling me mean?"

Juliet sighed, like it was a hard decision. "Um, Des? I-I think we should just, I don't know, take a break from each other. We need to sort things out. And if you don't, you'll be 'letting off some steam' every single day. This is just the first day back, and you're already feeling stressed."

Des took a deep breath, trying to word it correctly so there could be no contradictions. "I was just being stressed about this particular thing I have to do. This is the only thing that will be a burden to me this whole year. If that is the case, I would not need to stress."

Juliet exhaled. "You're not getting it." She shrugged. "Either way, you can find us at the coffee shop if you're done before two o'clock; we're probably going to grab breakfast there. If you're done after two, just . . . look for us at the ice cream place."

She stood up. Cez, Sage, Lola and Rachel instinctively followed suit. As Juliet began to walk out of the lounge, they hesitated before following. Sage whispered, "Bye Des!" as she walked out.

Des sighed, and sunk back into her beanbag chair. She'd come here for a smoothie, but instead she'd, maybe permanently, lost a best friend.

(BREAK)

The girl she turned out to be touring was probably the most boring girl on earth.

She sported long, wavy bronze hair, and green eyes, with the school uniform. She had a patronizing look that never seemed to go away, which reminded Des of a longer-haired, slightly less gothic Kristen Stewart. The thing was that she didn't say a word, and that bored Des to death.

Because if there was anything that she loved more than writing, it was talking. And this girl wouldn't talk.

"Hey, I'm Des Holloway, sophomore at Sheva Prep," Des introduced herself in the kindest voice that she could muster up right after a big fight with her friend. "What's your name?"

"Elisabeth Abigail Masen," the girl replied.

She didn't say a word after that.

So Des was forced to show her around, pointing out certain objects, and explaining others, all the while sounding like she was talking to herself.

"This is the Romance Genre," she clarified. "_ runs this Genre. Each writing teacher runs each Genre. You get to pick what Genre you go into, there are four in all, and you receive an extra class learning about that Genre every _. The Genres are Romance, Action, Humor, and Fantasy. If you're not interested in these Genres, you have to go to another school in this writing school's district." Elisabeth gave Des a curt nod, and that was that.

They walked through a hallway lined with four doors on either side, and Des was less than happy to explain this part of the boarding school. "This is Reese Bundy's classroom for Spelling and Grammar. Jess teaches Cliches, like how to avoid them and how to manipulate them to make them non-cliche in this one. Storm teaches Plot Development here, and Theia teaches Characterization and Mary Sues in this far left one over here," Des explained, pointing to each of them in turn. Des saw Elisabeth stiffen near the end of her explanation, but she decided that she was imagining it.

"You can also take Advanced classes, which are like AP classes in regular school, which are held in the four doors opposite these," Des turned to the right side of the hallway. "The Advanced classes held are the ones for the classes across them. Like, you know this one is for Spelling and Grammar?" Des pointed to the far left one on the left side of the hallway. "Advanced Spelling and Grammar, which is basically how to manipulate sentences to sound better and how to make them sound less awkward, along with reviewing of basic spelling and grammar, is held on the opposite side, right across from it."

"Where are the bathroom?" Elisabeth's sudden burst of speech made Des almost jump. Instead, she cringed at the grammar mistake.

"It's down the hall and to the left," Des informed. "Looks like you're not taking Advanced Spelling and Grammar."

Des laughed, trying to make it sound humorous, but Elisabeth just took off, leaving her humongous backpack on the ground. "Hey, you left th-" Des began, but she'd already entered the restrooms.

Des stared at the backpack. "What could be in this thing?" she wondered aloud, curiosity overtaking her. Very slowly, she pushed some of the fabric inward. Confused, Des pushed other sections inward, and she didn't seem to feel anything. It was like the backpack was empty.

She pursed her lips, and very slowly, zippered open the backpack.

"Nothing," Des murmured when she looked in. "Absolutely nothing."

It was true. The backpack held nothing.

"Who lugs around an empty backpack all day?" she wondered aloud.

"I do," a voice said, and Des looked up from her squatting position.

It was Elisabeth Masen.

(BREAK)

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" Des began, standing up.

"If you didn't mean to, then why'd you do it?" Elisabeth glared. She cracked her knuckles in a very intimidating way, and Des began to feel very terrified of this girl.

Elisabeth gestured toward the backpack, which now seemed to have a gaping hole inside. Except, the other side of the hole wasn't tile, like the floor, it was grassy on the other end, like it was—

"A portal," the brunette confirmed. "Now get in there."

Des widened her eyes. "Wait—a portal? What do you mean? Portals don't exist, and why—"

"Shut up," Elisabeth growled. "Now get in there, like I telled you to."

Des raised an eyebrow. "_Me_? No way."

Elisabeth shrugged. "Your choice."

Then she grabbed Des's arm.

Des tried to scream for help, but no sound came out. Elisabeth twisted her arm around all the way. Gray dots popped up and disappeared in her vision.

She kicked Des's back, inducing a painful _crunch_ sound. Des gasped, but managed to wriggle free of her grasp. Hurriedly, she grabbed the backpack, using it as a shield, blocking Elisabeth's moves until the girl finally kicked the bag out of her hands.

Des hesitated in fighting back, and remembered that this was not the time to be noble. Quickly, she punched the girl in the stomach. Elisabeth doubled over, but managed to fling Des to the ground. Des kicked her as she bent over.

Elisabeth, with a bloody lip, punched Des, grabbing her empty backpack in her free hand.

With one last kick, Des was in the backpack. Elisabeth zippered it up as the portal grew larger.

"Oh, before you leaving, I has to say thank you," Elisabeth said, oblivious to her grammar mistakes. "Thank you for get me out of that hellhole."

"Man, how did you get into this school?" Des shot back. The portal was big enough for Des to get into now.

"Edward's twin can do anything," Elisabeth innocently responded.

Des's face was one of confusion. "Who's Edward? Twin? Do you mean Cullen? He doesn't have a twin. That would be so . . . Mary-Sue-ish."

It made sense. Elisabeth's grammar mistakes were the work of a Suethor, and she had stiffened when Des had mentioned Sues. Elisabeth Abigail Masen was a Mary-Sue.

But how did she get through the school?

Her question wasn't answered, as Elisabeth only responded with her parting words. "See ya," rang the voice of the Sue, and she shook the backpack with immense strength.

Des Holloway tumbled down into darkness.

(BREAK)

"Oomph," Des grumbled as she landed on the lush grass. She looked around, and saw green foliage around her. In the distance, a school. "What the—" Des trailed off.

She stood up, and brushed off her uniform. Her skirt was stained green. "Damn it," she muttered. Then she wiped her upper lip, and saw that it was bleeding. Her back was probably bruised, too.

Wearily, she headed toward the school. _How did I get into this mess? Oh, right. Theia, _Des thought bitterly. _Note to self: never do any favors. Ever. _

Slowly, as she drew closer, she could make out the blurry outlines of high school students. The setting looked familiar. Too familiar…

Several strides later, she reached the campus. She could see many students moving about, and tried to squeeze her way out of the crowd, when a girl bumped into her, almost making her fall.

"Ow!" Des yelped, turning her head. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, sorry," the girl apologized. "I used to be so clumsy, but now I'm a vampire, so I'm _perfect_…"

Des's eyes widened, and took in the girl's appearance.

She had brown hair and golden eyes. Her face was pale, and she stood poised, as if she was—

"You're Bella Swan?"

"Yeah," Bella responded, loping around elegantly. "I'm so graceful."

Des began to slowly back away. "Where am I?"

Bella smiled too sweetly. "You're in Forks, Washington."

Des shuddered. "Um, where's the nearest airport?" I need to get out of here. Now."

Bella cocked her head. "There aren't any."

"What do you mean?" the writer asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"You can't get out of here." The vampire laughed once. "So you're stuck here. _Forever_."

* * *

HEH. So the story is discontinued, but I thought I'd upload the second chapter just for yucks. :) ~Joyce


End file.
